Double cross my heart
by Polkadot-Creeper
Summary: "in hindsight going into an abandoned town in the middle of nowhere with the reputation of being one of the most haunted places in America probably wasn't a good idea. and judging by the angry look from the two eerily alike boys that towered above him he should have probably stayed on the freeway. either way, Val was going to pay for giving him the wrong directions." MAJOR AU


It was a wet, cold and miserable Wednesday morning, rain pelted down from the sky like shards of falling glass attempting to pierce the hard ground with their fragile bodies. the streets were bare, as to be expected at this time of morning, anyone with half a brain would be tucked up safely in their beds, snoozing to the sound of the rain on their roofs and the wind rattling their window panes.

Of course that didn't include the owner of the black hummer tearing down the highway at 120 MPH, headlights slicing through the watery haze with ease.

Said driver was a young man of African American decent who looked roughly around 19 years of age. Dressed in a yellow sweater and cargo pants, Tucker Foley was currently lost.

He'd been driving for about 6 hours now, on his way to meet his best friend of 4 year, Valerie Grey, at a resort in on a lake known as 'Lake Eerie'.

Val had called it great place to spend the week away from collage and much to his better judgement Tucker agreed to tag along with her.

Which leads us to our current predicament, Tucker was lost. A large map of the area lay on the passenger seat beside him and a slip of paper with a crudely drawn direction list was pinned to the corner. Tucker has never been good at reading hand held maps and had relied on the GPS built into his car for most of the trip here, but about a few miles back it started glitching and hadn't worked since.

That's when it started raining.

With a sigh Tucker took out his earphones having drained most of the battery on his Iphone trying to contact Val in hopes of getting another set of directions. Placing the device in the cup holder he returned his focus to the road ahead, searching for some place to possibly turn around and head back the way he came, or at least somewhere he could pull over to take a nap. He'd been driving since 3am in hopes of getting to the location before Valerie as to surprise her since he was almost always late to any of their outings. He was never the best at keeping track of time.

* * *

The rain had quietened to a drizzle by the time he found a turn off, the highway took a sharp left onto a dirt track to the side, and to the un trained eye, many wouldn't have even noticed it, the sign pointing it out had collapsed and fallen into the ridge on the side of the road years ago. Luckily Tucker spotted the pole that supported the sign and decided this would be as best as any place to stop for an hour or so, and if there was a town he'd stop for gas.

Turning down the road the tires of the Hummer crunched and squeaked at the sudden change of surface, grabbing traction to the dirt in the thick mud.

The road was long and took many sharp twists and turns, add this with the muddy ground and lack of grip from the tires, Tucker was thankful when the road became more stable and soon turned into tarmac.

The rain had stopped by this point, and a thick fog had settled over instead.

'_maybe this isn't a good idea'_

Slowing the car to a stop Tucker cut the engine. Pulling out his phone he dialled Valerie's number, cursing slightly when it went to answering machine.

"Val its Tuck, look I'm gonna be late to the resort, I seem to have gotten a little lost on my way here, can you call me back? Bye."

With a sigh of frustration he picked up the map from the seat next to him and flipped it open.

Running his fingers across the roads he took he came to where he turned off.

'_this can't be right..' _

According to the map there wasn't supposed to be a left turn, in fact the road kept on going straight till it hit the next own over.

With a frustrated yelling Tucker slammed his fist against the steering wheel, the loud honk of the car horn blared in his ears.

Throwing the car door open, he stepped outside to get some air, the taste of salt thick on the fog around him.

Grabbing his cell and the keys from the ignition he decided to wander around, see if the road actually did lead anywhere or that he was just driving into nothingness.

* * *

So far he'd been walking for 15 minutes and he'd gotten nowhere, the fog was so thick it was hard to see two feet in front of him, and he was starting to regret his decision to leave his car and investigate.

Pulling the sweater collar up over his mouth Tucker rubbed his hands together to generate some form of heat. That was another thing that happened, the further he walked the cold it seemed to get. The cold air was harsh on his lungs and right now he was wishing he'd warm something a little warmer than a sweater.

His cell had no reception either, not even a bar showed up on the screen, and he had about 15% battery left to boot. Maybe he should have invested in that car charger instead of getting a new stereo for his car.

After wandering for another 15 minutes he decided to turn around and go back to his car, he was freezing his ass off and had so far found no signs of the road ending; it just went on deeper into the fog. Turning on his heel Tucker quickened his pace, rubbing his arms to warm them up more.

Ok deciding to walk was defiantly a stupid idea. Maybe he should see if that sign had any directions leading to somewhere where he could stay and refuel.

Wait.

Sign? When he walked past here before there was nothing but the rocky wall to the left and the fog.

Sure enough, planted of to the side was a big white sign, the paint was cracked and peeling and it was badly weather damaged but printed as clear as day in big red letters was

"_WELCOME TO AMITY PARK, a safe place to live"._


End file.
